


Звёздная пыль

by madnessfk



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: в конце концов, убивает тебя отсутствие воздуха
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta
Kudos: 2





	Звёздная пыль

Когда тебя выбрасывает в открытый космос, на самом деле ты не взрываешься. Это глупое допущение, придуманное ради эффектности в фильмах. Но Краглин видел достаточно болтающихся в космической бездне тел, чтобы знать, что именно происходит в такие моменты.

Когда тебя выбрасывает в космос, ты задыхаешься. Ты чувствуешь, как по твоей коже расползается корка изморози, и как зрачки закрывает лёд, и ты чувствуешь, как твои лёгкие расширяются, сдерживаемые лишь твоей собственной кожей, и как твоё тело надувается, будто воздушный шарик, пока твоя слюна кипит на языке от холода — ты чувствуешь это все те пятнадцать секунд, пока ты ещё в сознании, но, в конце концов, убивает тебя отсутствие воздуха. Не сразу, конечно: у тебя есть несколько минут, прежде, чем твой мозг умрёт, но ты этого уже не застанешь.

У тебя есть несколько минут для того, чтобы кто-нибудь включил гравитационный луч и вытащил тебя, но никто тебя не вытащит. Ты задохнёшься, и ты замёрзнешь, и ты умрёшь, и твой чёртов разноцветный пепел развеют по чёртовой вселенной, вакуум которой задушил тебя. 

У Краглина было целых несколько минут, чтобы спасти Йонду, но он ими не воспользовался. Это всё он виноват — хочется ему думать. Горюющие люди имеют склонность находить все возможные и невозможные способы винить себя в произошедшем. Краглин думает: нужно было вытащить его раньше. Краглин думает: нужно было не пускать его на эту чёртову планету. Краглин думает: нужно было держаться от Пита и его шайки подальше, на другом конце бесконечности, желательно. Проблема в том, что, как сильно Краглин не старался себя винить, всё разбивается о тот факт, что всё это: спуститься на планету, сунуться к Питеру, умереть — всё это было целиком и полностью решением капитана, и, даже если бы каким-то чудом Краглину удалось вернуться назад во времени, чтобы не позволить всему этому случиться, единственным ответом, который бы он получил, было бы «Ты чё, охуел?» — и после этого Йонду бы продолжил делать всё по-своему.

Умирать по-своему. 

Краглин больше чем уверен, что последней мыслью в задыхающемся, замерзающем сознании Йонду было что-то типа: а, всё нормально, меня это устраивает. Краглина бесило это просто до дрожи, но это даже хорошо, потому что теперь он мог обвинять в дрожи злость, а не то, что он просто не может найти правильное положение в пространстве, при котором его руки наконец перестанут дрожать.

Краглин утыкается лбом в холодное стекло иллюминатора, по другую сторону которого плывут звёзды. Йонду где-то там — думает он машинально. Его тело, разобранное языками пламени на миллионы чешуек пепла, размазано по крохотному куску бесконечности, разносясь всё дальше и дальше с каждым мгновением. Йонду где-то там, меж комет, меж сверхновых, меж чёрных дыр, Йонду — звёздная пыль. Они все когда-то ею были, вся их вселенная когда-то была звёздной пылинкой, а потом пылинки стали собираться в планеты, в города, в кошек, в куртки, в столбы, в галактики, в людей — только чтобы когда-нибудь снова стать пылью. Только чтобы когда-нибудь эта пыль во что-нибудь собралась. Только чтобы снова стать пылью. Во вселенной всё очень просто устроено: ты либо пыль, либо ты не пыль. С точки зрения бесконечности всё остальное неважно.

Может быть, пыль, в которую превратился Йонду, тоже когда-нибудь станет звездой. Или пулей. Или кровью. И, если им очень сильно повезёт, когда-нибудь через сто миллионов лет, когда тело Краглина само давно распадётся на атомы, их пылинки окажутся в молекулах одной и той же кошки. 

Краглин невольно усмехается этой мысли. А может, это просто очередной неконтролируемый всхлип вырывается из его горла — теперь он уже не может понять разницу. Краглин касается большим пальцем наконечника стрелы, так, что ещё немного, и остриё проткнёт плоть. Краглин думает, что он, наверное, этого даже не почувствует. 

Он не собирается себя убивать. Он думал об этом, но он не собирается. В основном потому, что, когда он начал думать об этом слишком сильно, то невольно представил, что бы по этому поводу сказал Йонду. Что-нибудь типа «Перебьёшься» — потому что только тебе тут можно себя убивать, да, капитан? 

Он не собирается себя убивать, но что со своей жизнью делать, тоже не знает.

Ему ещё сто миллиардов лет до того момента, как они встретится в молекулах той кошки. Наверное, стоит начинать ждать уже сейчас.


End file.
